


Non devi dimenticarlo mai

by alterlove21



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Marti e Nico i soft boyfriends che ci meritiamo, Post-Canon, martino POV, un po' di tristezza ma tanto tanto amore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlove21/pseuds/alterlove21
Summary: Quella volta che Niccolò è un po' triste e chiede a Martino di fargli compagnia





	Non devi dimenticarlo mai

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa è letteralmente la prima fanfiction che scrivo quindi siate buoni :)  
> Ma mi mancano terribilmente Marti e Nico quindi ecco qui un momento rubato alla loro quotidianità  
> spero vi piaccia  
> bacinii

> Martino sta uscendo da scuola dopo aver finito l’ennesimo incontro di radio Osvaldo quando sente squillare il cellulare. È Niccolò. Capita molto spesso che i due si sentano al telefono quando hanno un po’ di tempo libero che stranamente non stanno trascorrendo insieme, d’altra parte messaggiare con quel telefono del paleolitico che si ritrova Niccolò sarebbe molto complicato e poi è inutile girarci troppo attorno: entrambi adorano sentire la voce dell’altro.
> 
> Infatti questa volta Martino, che ormai ha imparato a riconosce anche i più piccoli cambiamenti di umore dalla voce del suo ragazzo, capisce immediatamente dal solo “pronto” che qualcosa non va.
> 
> “Ehi Ni come stai?”
> 
> “Bene diciamo, ma ti andrebbe di passare da me un attimo? Se non ti disturbo, non voglio farti perdere tempo o magari sei stanco…” dice tutto d’un fiato e Martino lo sente sospirare come se cercasse le parole giuste “Non voglio che ti preoccupi, sono solo un po’ triste e mi farebbe piacere che tu fossi qui… sai sto meglio quando sei con me”.
> 
> Martino sente la preoccupazione colpirlo immediatamente. Non ha dimenticato la notte di mesi fa a Milano, ma cerca comunque di tranquillizzarsi e di mostrarsi calmo quindi con voce serena gli dice: “Certo Ni, arrivo appena posso perché avevo promesso a mia madre che avrei cenato con lei, ma ora vedo di liberarmi prima va bene?”
> 
> “Sì sì va bene, non voglio che cambi i tuoi piani per me lo sai” dice il moro con un tono così sommesso da far stringere il cuore a Martino.
> 
> “Non preoccuparti faccio il prima possibile. Ho anch’io voglia di vederti Ni”.
> 
> “Va bene a dopo allora”
> 
> Martino corre letteralmente a casa, chiede scusa a sua mamma con un bacio per non poter restare a cena come avevano deciso e parte alla volta della casa del suo ragazzo.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Come aveva immaginato non trova Niccolò ad accoglierlo sulla porta come sempre. Allora si fa strada attraverso l’oscurità in cui è avvolta la casa che ormai conosce perfettamente fino alla camera del suo ragazzo.
> 
> Lo trova sdraiato a letto avvolto in una coperta, non è sicuro che sia sveglio allora si avvicina in silenzio e si sdraia premendo il suo corpo contro la schiena dell'altro che lo stringe ancora di più a sé inspirando profondamente mentre gli bacia la mano con cui lo sta avvolgendo. Stanno in silenzio così mentre Martino accarezza le braccia di Niccolò e gli lascia teneri baci sulla testa. Non sa per quanto stiano in questa posizione, ma ad un certo punto è Niccolò ad interrompere il silenzio: “Mi sei mancato oggi. E mi sento già un pochino meglio lo sai?”
> 
> “Mi sei mancato anche tu Ni” gli dice baciandogli delicatamente il collo in quel punto quasi vicino all’orecchio che lo fa rabbrividire non appena Martino vi appoggia le labbra. “C’è qualcosa di cui vorresti parlare?” Sussurra Martino accarezzandogli piano la guancia.
> 
> Niccolò lo guarda per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi come se avesse trovato le parole che stava cercando: “Marti non te l’ho mai detto ma ti sono davvero grato per il modo in cui gestisci questa... cosa” dice indicando la sua testa. Martino continua ad accarezzargli la guancia con uno sguardo pieno d’amore e si avvicina tantissimo alla sua faccia per far sì che l’altro veda solo i suoi occhi. “Ma quale _cosa_? Io non gestisco proprio niente, non mi piace che usi questa parola come se fossi una specie di peso per me o qualcuno di cui devo prendermi cura”.
> 
> “Ma in realtà un po’ lo sono Marti. Vedi come adesso ad esempio, un ragazzo normale non ti avrebbe chiesto di venire a fargli compagnia perché è triste…”
> 
> “Ma che dici? Due persone _normali_ che stanno insieme fanno proprio questo: ci sono nei momenti in cui uno ha più bisogno dell’altro.” A questo punto annulla completamente anche quella poca distanza che li separa e lo bacia. È un bacio tenero, senza affanno. Martino vorrebbe più di ogni altra cosa che Niccolò capisse quanto sia importante, quanto anche lui stesso abbia bisogno dell’altro.
> 
> “Comunque ti avevo chiesto se avessi voglia di parlarne”.
> 
> “Ecco vedi è questo che intendo: tu mi chiedi sempre come sto, ma senza assillarmi come i miei o per controllarmi, lo fai perché sei sinceramente interessato e non puoi capire quanto io lo apprezzi. E soprattutto non mi fai mai sentire sbagliato, perché e voglio che tu ti ricordi sempre che quando sto male non sarà mai per colpa tua. Quindi quello che voglio dirti è grazie, Marti per tutto quello che fai per me.”
> 
> Martino si sporge per baciarlo. Gli passa le mani tra i capelli e questa volta il bacio si fa subito più frenetico tanto che entrambi sono già senza fiato. Ma Niccolò non ha ancora finito e si allontana quel tanto per poter continuare a parlare: “E poi tu Marti a differenza di tutti gli altri non mi fai sentire come se fossi _solo_ la mia malattia”. Mentre lo dice gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime che però cerca di trattenere mordendosi il labbro.
> 
> “Perché non lo sei, Ni. Tu sei molto altro, quella è una cosa che c’è e ci sarà sempre, ma non ti definisce. Tu sei il tuo sorriso radioso che mi fa domandare cos' abbia fatto di tanto bello per meritarti nella mia vita, sei le fossette che ti vengono ma solo quando qualcosa ti fa ridere sinceramente, sei la forza che ti fa alzare dal letto anche quando non te la sentiresti affatto, sei le tue idee sdolcinate che ti fanno preparare quelle sorprese assurde che dico di odiare ma che in realtà mi scaldano il cuore. E davvero potrei andare avanti all’infinito ad elencare tutte le altre cose che ti contraddistinguono, ma la tua malattia restaerà sempre soltanto una piccola parte di te. Non devi dimenticarlo mai, hai capito? Ma comunque se ne avessi bisogno ci sarò sempre io qui a ricordartelo.
> 
> Quelle lacrime che prima stava cercando ti trattenere ora gli rigano il volto e Martino gliele asciuga, un po’ passandogli delicatamente i pollici sugli zigomi, un po’ baciandole una ad una.
> 
> “Marti ti amo così tanto”.
> 
> “Ti amo anch’io Ni”.
> 
>  


End file.
